The Research Support Services Core provides administrative and budget management support for each Project and Core so that research goals may be achieved. Specific services are as follows: 1. Administrative and secretarial a) Organize the monthly scientific meeting of PPG investigators, including WebEx arrangements b) Coordinate the annual meeting of PPG investigators with Ext. Advisory Committee, and concomitant meeting of all NANT site principal investigators in Los Angeles. c) Assist with the Clinical Trials Agreements for the 15 NANT Consortium institutions and any industry sponsored NANT clinical trials d) Assist Project and Core Leaders with the preparation of grants and annual progress report to NCI e) Act as a liaison between CHLA, USC, and UCSF to facilitate subcontract agreements f) Assist Dr. Seeger with annual review of each Project and Core taking into account the External Scientific Review Committee written report, peer reviewed publications, presentations at scientific meetings, generation of phase I clinical protocols g) Provide administrative support to NANT Data Safety Monitoring Board(DSMB), Scientific Review Committee, and Study Management Committees, and assist with development of NANT SOP's; these are key components of Project 4 clinical trials consortium h) Maintain and upgrade NANT website (www.nant.org) as needed; website provides critical information tool for NANT clinical trials consortium i) Insure that all regulatory and compliance requirements are met for animal experimentation and human investigations j) Provide miscellaneous administrative support for Project 1- 4 2. Budget management a) Manage budget for all Projects and Cores b) Manage disbursements of funds for subcontracts with external institutions (USC, UCSF) and for capitation and correlative specimens to NANT consortium institutions c) Reimbursements for participants in Annual PPG and NANT meeting d) Honoraria for NANT DSMB members.